1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair lifting method, and a hair lifting comb and a collapsible hair lifting comb.
2. Related Arts
Currently popular among women are upsweep, full hair styles; particularly popular is a hair style for which the hair is lifted up from its roots along the hairline on the sides of the head.
To arrange the hair for this style, the hair is lifted with a comb or a brush, which is held in one hand, while a hair dryer, which is held in the other hand, is used to blow warm air onto the hair. Thereafter, for fixing, a hair spray is applied to the hair.
With the conventional hair lifting method, however, a great deal of time and effort is required to use a comb or a brush to arrange the hair, and to then fix the hair style. For these reasons, lifting the hair is not easy.
Furthermore, as most combs are originally intended to be used to prevent hair from rising, generally the teeth of combs are thin. There are combs that have thick teeth, however, including the hemispherical ornamental hair combs used for Japanese hair styles, boxwood combs, dandruff combs, fine-toothed combs, jumbo combs and curling combs.
Such combs are designed and produced for the lifting and the arrangement of hair. But since the support frames for the combs are thick, and the frames, including the comb teeth, are heavy, using the combs by inserting them along the hairline on the sides of the hair is not feasible. Further, since the teeth of these combs are not very thick, the hair must be lifted a number of times while using a hair dryer and while using a hair spray for fixing the hair style, and as a great deal of time is therefore required before a hair arrangement can be completed, it is not easy to use these combs for lifting hair.